Starsky Smiles
by Bunny's daughter
Summary: Starksy had a daughter with his girlfriend Annie Waters. She died in childbirth and Starksy hated his newborn girl for it, yet when she was passed to him, he managed to smile. Told from his and his daughter's point of view with an occasional opinion from Hutch.
1. Prologue

My father once resented me because I killed my mother through childbirth. He told me that when I was handed to him, he smiled at me even with what I had done. Now he doesn't blame me, I am just his loyal daughter. The whole police force even knows me down to the last officer. Sometimes it is nice because they all ask me how I am doing upon my arrival at the precinct or whenever they see me around town with Hutch.

STARSKY'S POV

I once disliked my daughter because she was the reason my Annie was now dead. I didn't even want to touch her at first when the nurse went to hand her to me. I kept refusing until finally I broke down and took her. The moment I did, I smiled because she was part of me. I smiled because she was mine, but most of all, I smiled because she was my daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

DELILAH'S POV

My name is Delilah Mikelle Starksy. Most can guess who my father is, and they are right. My father's David Michael Starksy. I was born on April 7, 1973. I spent five years growing up around my Dad and his friend Hutch as well as the rest of the police force. Often times, I spend time with various members when my Dad says there's something too dangerous for me to help him with which is basically everything. My life has been pretty strange up to this point five years later with being kidnapped or threatened about never seeing my Daddy again.

Today, it was just another normal day for me and him.

STARSKY'S POV

As most of you know or as Delilah has told you, I am Detective Sergeant David Starsky. My little girl Lila was born in the month of April during 1973. She has been living with the dangers of the law around her. She takes great joy in being able to walk into the precinct and have everyone stop to talk to her like she is a member of one huge family. Last year, Lila and I got kidnapped by a bunch of Simon's followers. I had never had a reason to worry about her until then. Until the moment I might've lost her forever, but Hutch was there to save us just like he always is. Delilah has been threatened multiple times by criminals out to get me about never seeing me again. She tries to help me whenever she can, but I can't stand the thought if her around so many things that I can't control.

Yet, today I managed to get up and go knowing it wouldn't help me to worry any longer. Lila had wanted to talk to me anyways.

HUTCH'S POV

My name is Kenneth Andrew Hutchinson. I was on the force with Starsky for six years before his daughter Lila was born. He would never stop talking about her shortly after her birthdate in April, so I suggested that he bring her into the precinct. The little girl came in and everyone instantly loved her. She was brought to me last, but Starsky knew that since she was his daughter, I would do anything to help her. I became her uncle, and to this day, my day always goes better once I have seen her.

I love the pair of them, but sometimes they are a pain. More so Starsky than Lila because I have know the prior a lot longer.


	3. Chapter 2

DELILAH'S POV

My name is Delilah Mikelle Starksy. Most can guess who my father is, and they are right. My father's David Michael Starksy. I was born on April 7, 1973. I spent five years growing up around my Dad and his friend Hutch as well as the rest of the police force. Often times, I spend time with various members when my Dad says there's something too dangerous for me to help him with which is basically everything. My life has been pretty strange up to this point five years later with being kidnapped or threatened about never seeing my Daddy again.

Today, it was just another normal day for me and him.

STARSKY'S POV

As most of you know or as Delilah has told you, I am Detective Sergeant David Starsky. My little girl Lila was born in the month of April during 1973. She has been living with the dangers of the law around her. She takes great joy in being able to walk into the precinct and have everyone stop to talk to her like she is a member of one huge family. Last year, Lila and I got kidnapped by a bunch of Simon's followers. I had never had a reason to worry about her until then. Until the moment I might've lost her forever, but Hutch was there to save us just like he always is. Delilah has been threatened multiple times by criminals out to get me about never seeing me again. She tries to help me whenever she can, but I can't stand the thought if her around so many things that I can't control.

Yet, today I managed to get up and go knowing it wouldn't help me to worry any longer. Lila had wanted to talk to me anyways.

HUTCH'S POV

My name is Kenneth Andrew Hutchinson. I was on the force with Starsky for six years before his daughter Lila was born. He would never stop talking about her shortly after her birthdate in April, so I suggested that he bring her into the precinct. The little girl came in and everyone instantly loved her. She was brought to me last, but Starsky knew that since she was his daughter, I would do anything to help her. I became her uncle, and to this day, my day always goes better once I have seen her.

I love the pair of them, but sometimes they are a pain. More so Starsky than Lila because I have know the prior a lot longer.


	4. Chapter 3

My father once resented me because I killed my mother through childbirth. He told me that when I was handed to him, he smiled at me even with what I had done. Now he doesn't blame me, I am just his loyal daughter. The whole police force even knows me down to the last officer. Sometimes it is nice because they all ask me how I am doing upon my arrival at the precinct or whenever they see me around town with Hutch.

STARSKY'S POV

I once disliked my daughter because she was the reason my Annie was now dead. I didn't even want to touch her at first when the nurse went to hand her to me. I kept refusing until finally I broke down and took her. The moment I did, I smiled because she was part of me. I smiled because she was mine, but most of all, I smiled because she was my daughter.


End file.
